smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anastesius (Glovey Story)
Anastesius is a character that is part of the Smurf Me Up series. Background Information He is presumed to be Glovey Smurf, who woke up after a 10 year coma. He has no memories of his past, and relies on evidence from photographs and testimonies of others to remember who Glovey Smurf was. He was told to take the name Anastesius from a doctor as an attempt to hide his identity since he was wanted dead. After waking up, he is immediately hunted down by the Baals and The Man on Fire. Another patient who was beside him named Samson is the one who aids him and helps him escape the hospital. The two take a ship and end up crashing, leaving them unconscious. Anastesius wakes up and is met by Seven, who aids him escape The Man on Fire. Seven patches up the Smurf with a bionic arm and set of clothes. Seven brings him in to their new organization known as Hell's angels. The Smurf's first mission consisted of rescuing his fellow Sunwalker, Zowfee. Now commanding Hell's angels, he vows to get his revenge on the Baals in order to be at ease as he believes he has lost everything from his home, to his family. In "The Truth" chapter, he is revealed not to be Glovey Smurf, but in fact a body-double. He feels betrayed and lied to upon discovering the revelation in the end. However, he forgives Glovey Smurf and understands why he did it and is honored to have been chosen out of everyone else. As an old man, he changes Hell's Angels into Outer Heaven. Once again, he blames Glovey Smurf before his final battle, knowing he is going to die and yet again still forgives Glovey Smurf who tried to save his body double. He insists to be left behind. Anastesius dies with Outer Heaven in an explosion, and a body is never recovered. Personality He starts off full of hatred and rage, vowing revenge. He is very quiet and more observant. He shows authority as the former Prince of the Sunwalkers and Commander of Hell's angels. He treats and encourages his men to act as a family, showing his old influence from the Smurfs, where everyone was brother and sister, and him as the great leader. At times, he shows so much hatred that he embraces the title he received of Prince of Darkness. During his journey, he encounters specters of his son and wife, which cause changes inside him, opening vestiges of the former Smurf he once was, which included him recovering his powers. He goes as far as to destroy his own demonic servants to save his son and Smurfette, and recovering the Mirror of Fate for Angelo. In the aftermath of the story however, after all the effort of trying to be good, he becomes dark once more after failing to save his other son, as he blames himself and becomes isolated. Another outcome for this was the loss of the sniper Jing, whom he secretly had feelings for, as he was now all alone. He enjoys Smoking cigars as he enjoyed the taste. He also enjoys the moderate consumption of strong alcohol. He likes to watch photographs he has collected on his journey and made into a scrap book as his only means of old memories along with audio tapes. Appearance When he woke up in the hospital, he wore a green hospital gown and had the top of his head bandaged. He only has one arm and hand. He also had a horn, which was wrapped as well. A noticeable feature was a scar on his left eye. After being saved by Seven, he is given a red bionic arm. He also wears a camouflaged sneaking suit, black combat boots, and one black finger-less glove. His hair appears like that of a "homeless/samurai" style, unclean, unkempt, weather damaged, and put into a pony-tail. He has long bangs that are brushed back as well, giving him an exaggerated long pony-tail with split ends. After losing an eye, he dons a black eye patch on his right eye. As his story progresses, his horn grows longer until he becomes a demon. In his older years, he wears a heavy sneaking suit, black boots, one glove, and his upgraded bionic arm. Instead of having his pony-tail, his hair is now wooly, gray, and falls freely. He also has a gray beard and mustache. His horn has also reached its growing limit. Voice Actor His desired voice actor is Daniel Henney, who is provided the voice for Tadashi Hamada in the Big Hero 6 film. For his older appearance, his desired voice actor would be Kiefer Sutherland, who provided the voice for Venom Snake in the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain game. Trivia *He is inspired and based on a combination of the characters Venom Snake/Big Boss from the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain game and Gabriel Belmont/Dracula from the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 game. *His name is Greek for Resurrection or Reborn. *One could've realized Anastesius wasn't Glovey Smurf thorugh his eyes, which are blue. Glovey Smurf on the other hand, has brown eyes. Category:Alternate identities Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Former heroes Category:Sunwalkers Category:Fathers Category:Characters with disabilities